Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. For example, an augmented reality system can be used to insert an image of a dinosaur into a user's view of a room so that the user sees a dinosaur walking in the room. In many cases, augmented reality is accomplished using an apparatus that can be viewed by one person or a small number of people. Therefore, the augmented reality system can provide a personalized experience. There is an opportunity to use augmented reality in various entertainment and task situations.